ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Cartoon
Power Rangers Animated a cartoon series about teenage power rangers. :: 10/13/16 year olds need to stop villains made by the evil empress. Story An old retired ninja master named Nodred has created 5 power morphers. Then he and his robot companion ( Nic ) had to get 5 teenagers to become power rangers. Then they quickly chose the following - #will was chosen because he was bold and powerful - Red pentagon tyrannosaurus ranger - #5 - special power is super flexibility and may stretch his body to get long arms and legs. He will become the leader and will be equiped with a fire sword and will control the forces of fire. '''His personality is good he is loyal and is a Caucasian male, good leader and friend. He has been in a few relationships but he may sometimes be shy around girls,and is a bit shy but still a great leader. His Power Location was in North American Tundras #Phill was chosen because he was clever and smart - Green diamond mammoth ranger - #4 - special power is super strength and could pick up anything in any size. He will become 2nd in command and will be equiped with a rock axe and will control all that is rock. his personality is great he is really smart Caucasian male, and a very good friend. He is getting crushed on by Amy but he doesn't know it. Amy will eventually tell him how she feels about him. His Power Location was in Mountains in Asia. #Tim was chosen because patient and brave - Blue triangle triceratops ranger - #3 - special power is super invisibility and could be transparent in any conditions. He is 3rd in command and will be equiped with an ice lance and will control every form of '''ice. '''his personality is ok, he is an ok Caucasian male athlete, a good friend. He likes Alice but it isn't a secret. Alice will see one day how a great friend he is and eventually fall for him. His Power Location was in South American Jungles. #Amy was chosen because she was graceful and agile - Yellow heart smilodon ranger - #2 - special power is super speed and could run at great speed and is infamously the fastest in the world. She is 4th in command and will be equiped with lightning daggers and will control '''electricity. her personality is good, she is a Mexican/American female. She is a total valley girl. Every time she is confused she tends to say " uuuh what." She " secretly has a crush on Phill but eventually tells him. She is even thankful that she sits next to him in the megazords. She and Alice are very good friends they always help each other in fights and both made a school enemy named Daisy. She, just like Alice, wears a skirt in her costume and she is'nt really that smart. Her Power Location was in African Deserts. #Alice was chosen because she was fearless and wise - Pink oval nyctosaurus ranger - #1 - special power is super flying ability she can fly as high as anything. She is 5th in command and will be equiped with a wind bow and will control everything that is involved with wind. her personality is ok, she claims to be 1/3 Guatemalan and 2/3 American. She is very smart but can be mean at times though she is color pink she is the 3rd strongest, 2nd fastest, 2nd smartest, and 3rd flexible. Tim constantly hits on her but will admit she likes him. With that happening she even has to get over with sitting next to him in the megazords. The only time she gives up is when she and Amy are in trouble and tells her to stay put until the ''guys come to help. ''Her Power Location was in the Australian Coral Reefs #James was chosen because he was spiritful and knowledgeable. - Orange hexagon elasmasaur ranger - #6 - special power is to shape shift into any form. He is 6th in command and will be equiped with a water saw and will control anything that uses water. his personality is good and is just like his cousin Alice but nicer. He does'nt join the team until the middle of the show. He got his powers from the Evil Empress.She put him on a spell to destroy the Power Rangers. He was only evil for about 5 episodes and then the rangers destroyed the curse. Now he is good and fights alongside his teammates. Super Powers individual super powers *Pink - controls wind and has ability to fly *Yellow - controls electricity and has super speed *Blue - controls ice and has super invisibility *Green - controls rocks and has super strength *Red - controls fire and has super flexibility *Orange - controls water and can shape shift team super powers *all have the power to jump super high Extra Super Powers *Pink - can control Light and can shoot lasers from hands and eyes *Yellow - can conrtol Illusion and can multiply herself into many clones *Blue - can control Steel and can create force fields *Green - can control Gravity and has psychic and teleconetic abilities *Red - can control Darkness and can walk through solid objects *Orange - can control Magic and can heal any injuries and can teleport himself and other objects Storm Powers *Pink - can make tornadoes *Yellow - can make lightning and thunder storms *Blue - can make blizzards *Green - can make earthquakes *Red - can make volcanoes erupt *Orange - can make tsunamis and hurricanes Arsenals group weapons *Force Blades *Element Blasters individual weapons *Red Fire Sword *Pink Wind Bow *Green Rock Axe *Blue Ice Lance *Yellow Lightning Daggers * Allies *Nodred *Nic *Daisy ( the school popular girl, enemy to Amy and Alice) *Kimberly ( the dimwit assistant to Daisy) Villains *The Evil Empress Evil Empress's "companions" *Budsy ( dimwit monkey monster) *Sudsy ( dimwit sponge monster best friend to Budsy) *Tigrease ( tiger monster who is on the dark side but gets a lot of credit for coming up with monster ideas) *Wolfina ( wolf pup monster who is the nicest one but gets jealous of Tigrease at times ) *Koolkeys ( Tigrease's alleged boyfriend, he usually makes the monsters for the empress ) *the chimpy's ( little monsters usually in groups to fight the rangers) Zords Prehistoric Megazord Zords *Tyranno-zord ( Torso, head, and upper legs) *Mammo-zord ( back and both arms) *Tricera-zord ( Left leg) *Smilo-zord ( Right leg) *Nycto-zord ( head helmet) Single Zord Megazord *Elasma-zord ( controled by orange ranger and transforms into the Mega Elasmazord) *Mythical Silver Cracken Zord (controlled by orange ranger and transforms into The Mega CrackenZord Present Megazord Zords *Ape ( Torso, head, and upper legs) *Elephant (Right leg) *Rhino (Left Leg) *Tiger ( Right Arm) *Flamingo (Left Arm) *Shark (Sword and Shield) Title Sequence The title sequence is usually shown near the beginning of the episode. Accompanied by the show's theme music,the sequence provides the credits of the show. Each episode usually begins with a cold open, which sets up the plot of the episode and can last from three to five minutes before the title sequence is shown. The title sequence varies throughout the season. The first title sequence mostly consists of scenes from the first five episodes of the series while the second title sequence is made up of scenes from the first episodes and early episodes of the second. The opening credits in the title sequence include the regular cast members of the respective season. = 5 rangers.png|All five Power Rangers 5 rangers unmorphed.png|unmorphed Orange.png|Orange Ranger Weapons 2.png|Power Weapons 5 Rangers 2.png|The 5 Power Rangers made by Me email luisoto31198@yahoo.com Category:Power Rangers